Kembang Api Nona Gagak
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Ini kembang api pertama Robin. Momen-momen ketika dia dan Zoro bisa berdua saja, tanpa gangguan para kru lain yang berisik. ZoroxRobin.


**Rating: **T

**Ringkasan: **Ini kembang api pertama Robin. Momen-momen ketika dia dan Zoro bisa berdua saja, tanpa gangguan para kru lain yang berisik. ZoroxRobin.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece bukan punyaku.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Kembang Api Nona Gagak **

Itu adalah malam tahun baru. Bajak laut Topi Jerami sedang berlabuh pada sebuah pulau berpenghuni. Mereka langsung pergi ke kota untuk mengisi persediaan bahan makanan untuk berbelanja. Dan ketika Sanji mengatakan akan ada sebuah perayaan kembang api, hampir setiap kru ingin pergi melihatnya. Semua, kecuali Zoro tentu saja. Dia tetap tinggal di Sunny untuk berjaga. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada kembang api.h it. Dia ingin menghabiskan malam itu untuk tidur. Tapi sepertinya dari awal, malam itu tidak akan jadi malam yang tenang.

Ketika malam datang, ada grup bajak laut lain yang berlabuh di tempat yang sama. Dan mereka segera menyadari kalau Sunny hanya dijaga oleh satu orang saja. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Pemburu Bajak Laut, Roronoa Zoro. Mereka menyerangnya untuk merampok Sunny. Sayang sekali, karena mereka hanya ikan teri, Zoro bia membereskan mereka dengan cepat. Cuma 48 kali tebasan, dan dia mencoba bersantai lagi. Tapi ketika dia baru mau menaiki sarang gagak, terdengar sebuah suara dari bawah bayang-bayang. Suara itu sangat dikenalnya.

"Apa kau baru saja bertarung Zoro?" Zoro melihat ke bawah, memandang seorang wanita dengan yukata ungu datang dengan kantong kertas. Dari mana dia mendapatkan yukata itu? Zoro melompat dan mendarat dengan anggun di dek berumput.

"Di mana yang lainnya?" dia bertanya, begitu menyadari Robin hanya sendiri.

"Mereka masih di kota untuk menunggu perayaan kembang api." Robin membuka kantong kertasnya da mengeluarkan cumi-cumi yang sudah dipotong dan ditusuk dengan lidi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat _barbeque_?"

"Oke." Zoro menguap. _'_ _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang seperti rencana awalku.' _

Zoro pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan _barbeque _dan arang, lalu mengaturnya di dek berumput. Di sana Robin sudah mempersiapkan cumi-cuminya.

Mereka menyalakan api dan memanggang cumi-cumi itu dalam diam.

"Pernahkah kau melihat kembang api sebelumnya, Zoro?" dia bertanya.

Zoro memandang Robin, memutuskan apakah Robin hanya bercanda, tapi kelihatannya wanita itu cukup serius.

"Pernah. Ketika aku masih tinggal di desaku, Shimotsuki. Kau?" Robin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah melihat kembang api seumur hidupku. Jadi kembang api itu seperti apa?"

"Bagus, terbuat dari mesiu. Mintalah Usopp untuk membuatnya sekali-kali. Dia bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Keren." Robin memeriksa cumi-cuminya, dan mengambil yang sudah matang. Dia menawarkan cumi-cumi pertama mereka pada Zoro.

"Thanks." Dia menggigit setengahnya, dan Robin menggigit sisanya. Tempat itu begitu sunyi, kecuali bunyi debur ombak yang mereka dengar setiap hari dan desau angin, tidak ada yang lainnya. Tambahan lagi malam ini penuh bintang, cantik sekali.

"Mengapa kau kembali? Tidak ada kembang api di sini."

"Siapa yang tahu, Zoro? Aku tahu kalau kau sendirian di sini. Bagaimana kalau aku temani?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tahu itu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Zoro memandang wanita berambut gagak di depannya, cahaya dari kompor barbeque itu menyinari wanita itu secara artifisial. Zoro menyentuh pipi Robin.

"Ada jelaga di pipimu." Dia menghapus noda jelaga itu dengan jarinya, merasakan kelembutan kulit Robin.

"Thanks, Zoro." Robin tersenyum, dan entah mengapa mendekatkan kepalanya.

Zoro mengerutkan dahinya. "Kurasa kepalaku jadi aneh."

"Mengapa?"

Zoro berpikir lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mata. Dan Robin menyentuh belakang leher Zoro, mendorongnya lebih dekat. Dia mengecup pipi Zoro.

"Bagaimana? Apa lebih baik?" Zoro membuka matanya, terkejut. " Kau membuatku pusing."

Robin tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, biar kusembuhkan." Robin menyentuh bibir Zoro, dan merasakan konturnya sebelum akhirnya dia menempelkan bibirnya sendiri. Zoro agak bingung, tapi dia tidak mencoba melepaskan bibir itu. Mereka berciuman, lama dan kasar. Dan sewaktu mereka hampir kehabisan napas, mereka baru berhenti. Tepat ketika langit itu meledak, menjadi warna-warna indah yang berpencar ke segala arah. Zoro memandang kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam.

" Mengapa kita melakukan 'itu'?" Zoro bertanya, meski ada senyuman tipis yang menggantung di bibirnya.

"Karena kita menginginkannya? Robin juga tersenyum, memandang mata Zoro, kembang api itu terrefleksi di pupil matanya yag gelap dan jernih.

"Kembang api pertamaku, rasanya sempurna sekali." dia berbisik.

**Hai...hai... review? Aku merasa bersalah waktu menulis ini, maksudku apa terlalu 'dewasa'? Tapi kayaknya ratingnya masih T deh. Kan nggak menjurus ke 'bagian itu'? Aku biasa aja waktu menulisnya dalam bahasa lain, tapi waktu diterjemahkan kok?**

**Kalau ada yang flare silahkan. Mungkin ini memang pantas di flare?**

**Lolu-san maafkan aku!**


End file.
